milethfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Misconduct Act
Political Misconduct is defined as the non-criminal misconduct of a Mileth official; it is not considered to be criminal charges, but does not exclude the possibility of criminal charges, either. This law uses the same exile punishment system as the Mileth Criminal Code. There are some misconducts listed in Mileth Law that are expanded upon outside the Official Misconduct Act. In the case of any discrepancy, these laws supersede this act. Punishments are listed under their respective definitions. Political Misconduct that merits banishment, exile, barment and/or Sgath summonings will not be invalid until one Deoch after that individual's term has ended. POLITICAL MISCONDUCT ******************** ABUSE OF POWER: The malicious one time use of banishment, exile, demotion, removal, or barment (or pardoning one aisling of their exile or barment early) without an official order or without providing a report and having valid cause and evidence to warrant such actions. This does not include non-malicious mistakes, a superior to the official will determine if it was malicious or accidental. Definitions of Abuse of Power described elsewhere are applied under this definition. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile, 3 Deoch Barment MASS ABUSE OF POWER: Two instances of Abuse of Power will be considered Massive Abuse of Power. Every instance after adds one more Mass Abuse of Power charge. Initial Punishment: 2 Deoch Exile, 10 Deoch Barment, Sgath Summoning ABUSE OF SHADOW HUNGERS: Summoning any Aisling into the Sgath pit without a valid and lawful order to do so. This includes summoning shadow hungers upon Aislings who have been unlawfully summoned into the Sgath pit. Initial Punishment: 2 Deoch Exile, 10 Deoch Barment, and Sgath Summoning RECEIVING CRIMINAL MARKS WHILE IN OFFICE: Officials who receive a criminal mark while in office will be automatically removed. Any official of any rank may order this removal, with proof of the arrest. WARRANTING EXILE WHILE IN OFFICE: An official that is legally exiled while in the course of their term, unless that exile includes a barment already in excess of the prescribed punishment in this law. Initial Punishment: 3 Deoch Barment * Barments lengths shall be added/stacked together (combined). ** Punishment shall not exceed a 10 deoch barment. Misconduct defined on this page only apply to Judicial Officials; Guard, Guard Captain and Judge. Dereliction of Duty ******************* Dereliction of Duty is failing to do a duty required by your office as listed below: Examples of Dereliction of Duty (all Judicial Officials): a) Failure to attend a meeting (with no valid excuse; except Judges) b) Found unresponsive (( for two minutes )) while in uniform when called upon by name (( full displayed character name )) c) Refusing to do something that the law defines as your duty or says you must do (without good reason) d) Ignoring whispers (( disabling whispers, "DoNotDisturb" )) Examples of Dereliction of Duty (Guard Captains): In these instances, if it occurs, all Guard Captains are at fault. a) Failure to update the Judicial Lists (( some or all of them fell off the board )) b) Failure to review a case requiring guard captain review within a moon of the case being handled (Sleephunting cases, cases requiring an exile less than 1 Deoch, etc.) Examples of Dereliction of Duty (Judges): In these instances, if it occurs, all Judges are at fault. a) Failure to update the Judgments lists b) Failure to review a case requiring Judge review within a moon of the case being handled (Sleephunting cases, cases requiring exiles longer than 8 moons, cases requiring a trial, barment, or sgath, etc.) Misconduct defined on this page only apply to Legislative Officials; Burgess and Demagogue. Dereliction of Duty ******************* Dereliction of Duty is failing to do a duty required by your office as listed below: a) Failure to attend a meeting (with no valid excuse) b) Failure to vote on a proposal (unless not required to do so) c) Failure to notify the public about a law they recently passed (when required to do so) d) Found unresponsive (( for two minutes )) while in uniform when called upon by name (( full displayed character name )) e) An illegal post is not removed within a moon of its post date, all Legislative Officials are held responsible and will be charged with Dereliction of Duty (except in cases where the post was questionable) f) Refusing to do something that the law defines as your duty or says you must do (without good reason) g) Ignoring whispers (( through disabling whispers or "DoNotDisturb" )) Abuse of Power ************** There are additional criteria to which the charge of Abuse of Power may be applied to a Legislative Official. These include, but are not limited to: i) Maliciously performing an Exile on an Aisling without a valid exile order. ii) Pardoning the Exile of an Aisling who has not served their sentence, or without a valid order from a Judge. iii) Removing any law from the law board without proper vote. iv) Posting any law to the law board without proper vote. v) Maliciously removing a post from a non-official board (as described in the Board Usage Definitions). iv) Maliciously removing a post from an official board results in a charge of Mass Abuse of Power. A superior to the official will investigate the alleged misconduct; they will determine whether the errors are indeed abusive and malicious, or merely a mistake. PUNISHMENT SYSTEM ***************** DERELICTION OF DUTY: Dereliction of Duty is defined in this law under the Judiciary and Legislative pages. Punishment: Probation ILLEGAL OFFICIAL: Taking office when prohibited to do so by Mileth Law. Refer to the Official Instruction Mandate and Mileth Town Charter for said prohibitions. Punishment: Removal from office PROCEDURAL ERRORS: Minor or Major violations in procedures; outlined in various laws such as the Directives and Mileth Town Charter. Punishment for a Procedural Error is at the discretion of the investigating official(s) but, will not exceed a Major Demerit. A Procedural Error may be refered to as a Specific Law Violations. (Ex. 'JD Violation') Punishment: 'Based on Discretion of Investigating Official(s)' VIOLATING THE JURISDICTION ACCORDS: 'Mileth & Rucesion Jurisdiction Accords' and 'Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction Accords'. Punishment: Major Demerit VIOLATING THE POLITICAL POWER MANDATE: Violation of any part of the 'Political Power Mandate' that is not described within that law. Punishment: Major Demerit Political Misconduct is accumulated over one's entire current term. MINOR DEMERIT: Minor Demerits are used in situations where the error or violation committed by an official was Minor and not as severe. MAJOR DEMERIT: Major Demerits are used in situations where the error or violation committed by an official was Major and more severe. When two Minor Demerits are given, it becomes a Major Demerit with reasons from both Minor Demerits for the Major Demerit. PROBATION: Probations are used for very severe violations committed by officials. A Major Demerit will be given automatically when receiving Probation. Probations will remain in effect for an aisling until they have completed a new term in the same branch of office (defined in judicial and legislative directives) he/she was in when receiving the probation. Probations expire after 3 Deochs. REMOVAL: When an official receives 3 or more Major Demerits or 2 Probations, that official will be warranted for removal from office and ineligible to complete the remainder of their term. Removal may also occur in other instances such as exiles, barments or sgath summonings. REMOVAL OR REVISION OF THE OFFICIAL MISCONDUCT ACT ************************************************** The Official Misconduct Act may not be removed or revised with 'Right of Burgess'. If one 'nay' vote is cast for a revision of the Official Misconduct Act, the revision will fail. Abstain votes or votes that were not cast will not cause the revision to fail.